


Rich Set A Friendship

by richyee



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Betrayal, Hot Topic, M/M, No im kidding, boys in bikinis, end of freshman year, if this doesn't make you ship spicy bis idk what will tbh ????, pre squip jeremy whomst i love and support, pre squip rich my son, rich is still a loser just like you, some nice jere and micah cuddles, spicy bis - Freeform, trans jere, trans jere makes me sad u guys dont understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richyee/pseuds/richyee
Summary: Richard finally gets noticed his freshman year.Of course the only way he'd get noticed is by physically harming someone else.





	1. Chapter 1

Rich was standing on the tips of his toes trying to get his books out of his locker ‘cause some dumb asshole decided his locker would be on the top. Finally, after much trial and error, he grabbed his books and stretched his legs, unfortunately, his right foot slammed right into the leg of one tall ass Jeremy Heere. A little squeak escaped Jeremy's lips as he stumbled and fell to the ground now, books flying everywhere.  
"I- I'm really sorry, fuck I didn't mean to run into you-" Why Jeremy was apologizing for something that wasn't his fault in the slightest, no one could guess.  
Rich squinted at the brunet, “Are you a fucking idiot? Wait, that sounded rude I just meant-“ he inhaled and tried to talk without his prominent lisp. It obviously failed. “It was my fault, sorry.” He held out his hand to help Jeremy up. Jeremy discreetly wiped his hand on his pants so it wasn't sweaty before taking the other's, allowing Rich to help him up.  
"Sorry, um- I probably should've been looking where I was going so-" Jeremy's voice was quiet and a bit nervous as he talked to the other.  
“Honestly, it’s the damn locker’s fault.” Rich grinned and jokingly glared at the locker. “I mean, who gives the school midget the highest locker? And, I bet they gave you a locker where you have to squat down to reach your books. Irony is a bitch dude.”  
Jeremy laughed a bit at that and nodded. "Yep, exactly what I was thinking too," Jeremy agreed. "Need any help getting your books? Which ones d'ya need?" he asked, moving to lean against the locker. He was trying to appear cool but just looked even more nervous than before.  
Rich already admired this kid, even if he had a voice like one of those humanized rabbit characters. “Um! Yeah actually, could you get my biology textbook, if it’s not too much trouble? Also, your face looks awkward, be more chill dude, I don’t bite.”  
Jeremy quickly grabbed the textbook and handed it to the other boy with a smile. "Fuck all these heavy textbooks too, huh," Jeremy added offhandedly, flushing red when he was called out for looking nervous. "Sorry, I'm just, um...not great with- with people."  
“Thanks dude, and it’s okay I’m not a people person either.” Rich took the textbook and winced at its weight. “Dude, I think I weigh less than this book holy shit! What kind of satanic lesson plans are those demon teachers cooking up? Um hello, 911 I’d like to report mental abuse.”  
Jeremy snorted out a laugh before covering his mouth in embarrassment. He didn't like his laugh much. "That's just kinda- me all the time. Just 'yes hello 911-'" Jeremy grinned a bit at the other boy, pushing one of his brown curls out of his eyes.  
Rich giggled and then winced in embarrassment. This Jeremy kid was too cute for his own good. “Hey man, it’s better to bust a joke than bust a nut am I right or am I right?” Rich was getting increasingly more nervous despite telling Jere to chill.  
He smiled softly at the little giggle, pushing the idle thought that this laugh was adorable w a y back to the back of his head. "I- you're right- I think?" He shrugged, a bit confused by the joke.  
Rich realized he hadn’t even asked the kid’s name. “So uh, what’s your name, or should I just mentally keep calling you Mister McHottie?”  
Oh yeah, he should probably learn the other's name too, and- oh. Was that flirting? Fuck /off/ gay thoughts, not right now! "I- um- I-" He coughed and tried again. "I'm Jeremy. Jeremy Heere. What's your name?"  
“I’m Richard Goranski! Shit that was- it’s just no one’s ever asked me my name before and I got excited, sorry.” he gave a nervous chuckle.  
Jeremy laughed a bit. "It- it's okay, I liked the enthusiasm! You got a nickname or d'you go by Richard?" He asked a bit curiously.  
“My friends call me Rich, or they would if I had friends.” Rich snorted at his own joke. “But I think maybe I’ve got a friend now that you’re /Heere/“ Rich tried to hold in his laugh, what kind of loser cracks up at their own, admittedly hilarious, jokes?  
He laughed at that. "You just made multiple jokes in one attempt and I'm not sure which one I should bring attention to first-" he replied with a laugh. "Pretty relatable though, I've got one friend besides you, Michael's great."  
Rich wheezed lightly, “I go to humor addicts anonymous every Wednesday- I should stop making jokes, it’s just you’re cool and I wanna impress you, and uh,” Rich’s voice cracked, “who’s Michael? Like, Mell, or that other weird glue eating kid-“  
Jeremy flushed a bit, eyes widening. "I'm not- I'm not cool! Like- at all. And I like your jokes." He smiled at Rich now, liking the other. He liked that he was energetic and willing to talk to strangers, liked how short he was and his lisp. It was all very...cute. "Yeah. Mell. Though I wouldn't be surprised if he ate glue," he joked in a sly voice.  
Rich bit his lip to keep from laughing at the glue remark, but he eventually busted out laughing, “You and Mell must be pretty close for you to be verbally trashing him like that, damn that was a good one. You deserve a high five for that one dude!” Rich held up his hand, smiling wider than the Grand Canyon.  
He smiled affectionately at the other boy, loving his smile. Damn, he was already gay for this kid, time to repress some shit! He complied with the high five, grinning back at the smaller boy. "Yeah, we've been friends for like- forever probably. I can't remember what it was like without him. Dude, you've gotta sit with us at lunch sometime."  
“Lunch? Really?” Rich’s voice increased in volume rapidly, the idea of having not one but two friends was really exciting, “I’d like that, no, I’d love it that’d be-“ he realized he was shouting and that almost everyone in the hall was staring, “great, it’d be really great.”  
He grinned and ruffled the other kid's hair. "You're cute. Anyway, you've got biology next, right? I've got English, so we'll have to meet up after class," Jeremy mused. "I'll make sure to let Michael know you're sitting with us, he's not used to new people." Rich blushed a violent red, had Jere really just called him cute?  
“Yeah, yeah I’ll meet you at the uh,” his nose scrunched up as he thought of a place they could meet up, “the neon yellow trash can by the cafeteria water fountain? Is that okay?”  
He nodded with a smile. "Oh, totally! That trash can is pretty much just what I look like inside, so I'll easily be able to find it." he cringed inside at the bad joke but realized rich would still probably end up finding it funny somehow.  
"Pfft! Are your jokes always this horrible? Stick to being adorable, sweetheart, it suits you better.” Rich mentally berated himself for calling Jeremy ‘sweetheart’, not to mention he was being a total hypocrite about the joke thing. Jeremy went pink at that and pouted. "I can be funny I swear- If you're into the self-deprecating humor shit cause that's my jam." Jeremy went even redder at the nickname but didn't mention it. The bell rang, interrupting their little pal around.  
“I’ll see you after class, right?” Rich sounded like a little kid begging an older sibling to make a pinkie promise.

"Yeah, I'll see you after class, of course!" He waved as he left, a smile on his face the whole way there.  
Rich waved back at his- his friend? He picked up the biology book that Jere had retrieved for him and smiled fondly at it. “I love you biology textbook.”  
Then he realized the biology textbook was the only thing keeping him from talking to Jeremy some more. “Scratch that, I’m breaking up with you.” And if he counted every minute until lunch, who could blame him?


	2. Richard for fucsks cake

Jeremy, on the other hand, spent his entire English class uncomfortable because a sub decided it would be a great idea to call him Violet in front of the whole class, and on top of that questioning his sexuality more than ever. Because holy fuck Rich was adorable. But anyway, anyone could tell something was wrong as soon as he met up with Rich and Michael for lunch.  
Rich raced from his biology class as soon as the bell rang. Waiting impatiently by the neon yellow trash can, he lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw Jeremy. “Jeremy! Jere-“ he frowned as Jere got closer, “is something wrong?”  
Jeremy worried his lip between his teeth, a nervous habit he had which often led to him having chapped or bloody lips. "I- uh- y-yeah, I- I'm f-fine," he muttered, trying to keep his voice low so the overwhelming femininity of it wouldn't show. His stutter was shining through as well.  
“As much as I think that low voice is super hot, you seem worried about something?” Rich grabbed Jere’s hand and jokingly started speaking in baby talk, “Tell Doctor Goranski what hurts so he can make the boo-boo all better.”  
Jeremy shook his head quickly, smiling shakily at the cute baby voice. "I- I ca-an't, I-" he was hunched over, arms crossed tightly over his chest. He could already tell the other was totally oblivious, otherwise, the telltale signs probably would've shone through to him.  
Rich quickly realized this wasn’t the time for jokes. “You look like you’re about to cry, did someone pick on you,” he hesitated for a second, “do I need to punch someone?”  
He shook his head, lower lip trembling slightly. "C-can't punch a t-teacher, e-even if he's just a sub," he muttered, not looking up at Rich. He couldn't. He'd have to out himself to Rich in order to explain.  
Rich just kind of stared cluelessly, “Was he making fun of your grades or something? I can punch him, watch me!”  
Rich let go of Jeremy’s hand, pushed his sleeves up, and marched off towards the freshman English room. He started to have doubts on his way there, but Jeremy was his only friend. He was gonna do it. This is way cooler than all those make-out sessions with his Tuxedo Mask body pillow.  
"I-I- Rich- w-wait-" he called after him, trying to get him to come back. Eventually, he chased after him again, not wanting to be the cause of a fight on top of all of this. That would be the last straw; he already felt on the verge of a panic attack.  
Rich was just about to slam open the door to where the substitute was probably eating lunch, “He shouldn’t get away with making fun of you. You don’t deserve that. The one person in this entire shitty school who can actually tolerate me doesn’t deserve all this bullshit cause, cause you’re amazing!” Rich hesitated, “I won’t punch him if you don’t want me to, but can’t I at least trash talk him a little?”  
He shook his head. "C-can't we just um- just ignore it? Please? I don't w-want to like- g-get in trouble, or get you in- in trouble- we can just um- just go to lunch, hang out with Michael and each other-" he forced a smile and took Rich's hand, leading him back towards the lunchroom.  
Rich tugged on Jeremy’s hand, forcing him to stand still for a second. “Why are you being so secretive about why you’re upset?”  
He swallowed and looked at the other nervously. "C-cause, um- cause he- I- I just-" Jeremy tried to hide the way his eyes were filling with tears now.  
Rich hugged the other boy tightly, “It’s okay-“ he felt the slightest squish on Jeremy’s chest as he tightened the hug, and suddenly it all clicked together. The high voice, the chest, the slightly feminine face. Rich let go of Jeremy immediately and looked him dead in the eye, “He made fun of you for being trans, didn’t he?”  
He took a shaky breath and nodded, trying to control the tears coming to his eyes. What the fuck, it was supposed to be a good day today, when did this happen, why did it happen? "I- h-he- he ca-alled me m-my deadname- i-in front of th-the whole class a-and-"  
Rich was torn between comforting Jeremy and going to punch a bigoted substitute in the face. He decided to hug Jere tighter, “I’m sorry that happened to you Jere, I’m real sorry, calm down bud, it’s okay. I wish we could do something about that fucking bigot, but we can’t and you don’t deserve that cause you’re the handsomest boy in the whole damned school, you hear me?”  
He returned Rich's hug just as tightly now, hiding his face in the smaller boy's hair. "Th-thanks, Rich, I- I think you're a- a good friend, y-ya know? I j-just met you a-and you're here f-for me. Thanks." He managed a small smile at the other boy, staying in the embrace as long as he could.  
“Jere, as much as I love hugging you, and I do, really, this is getting a bit gay.” Rich grinned, not letting go despite his teasing.  
Jeremy blushed a bit and pulled back. He didn't need to think about being gay right now. "I- right, yeah, sorry," Jeremy agreed.  
“It was a joke, nerd. So, lunch? I assume Michael is probably wondering where you’re at?”  
He coughed awkwardly and nodded. "Yeah, probably, I usually meet him by now."  
Rich grabbed Jeremy’s hand and started pulling him towards the cafeteria, “Screw breakfast when the cafeteria is serving paninis, am I right or am I right? Anyways, go find Mell, I’ll catch up tall ass!” He smiled warmly and went to go get a panini, god he had a total food boner for those sandwiches.  
He chuckled a bit at the other's enthusiasm, quickly finding Michael and slipping into the spot next to him, cuddling into his side gently. "I made a friend," Jeremy announced.  
Michael slipped his arm around his best friend, “That’s amazing Jere! Who’s the lucky guy or gal?”  
Rich was starting to walk over to where Jeremy was, his mouth stuffed with hot panini. He squinted at the red mass encircling Jeremy’s beanpole frame. Whomst the fuck?  
Jere smiled and cuddled closer to the other, melting into his touch. "Rich...Goranski I think his last name was? Dunno, but he's great. Really."

“I’m happy for you Jere, as long as we don’t have to let him in on the super-secret handshake.” Michael joked, running his hand through Jeremy’s hair.   
He laughed a bit at that joke. "Never, the super secret handshake is just for us," he confirmed, melting just like he always did when the other touched his hair.  
Rich came over a few seconds later, his cheeks stuffed like a chipmunk’s, only half a panini sitting on his lunch tray. He swallowed the sandwich, “You must be the illustrious Mr. Mell? Richard Goranski, pleasure to meet ya.” Rich was aware he was being a little over the top, but he wanted to make a good first impression.  
"Hey Rich! How's the panini? You're clearly enjoying it," Jeremy commented with a grin.  
Michael awkwardly shook Rich's hand and went quiet. Sure, the guy seemed alright, but Michael didn't know a lick of info about him besides his name.  
Rich seemed a little put out by the less than ideal reaction from Michael. He brightened right back up when Jeremy mentioned the panini, though. "Yeah! It's, like, super delicious dude. I'd offer you a bite but I think I love this sandwich more than I love my family, so." Rich took another bite of the sandwich and let out a pleased moan, "Hella good. This is the stuff that makes life worth living."  
He laughed at that, still nuzzled into Michael's side. "Gimme a bite, if it's any good I might go buy one of my own. If you're lucky I'll share," he added, reaching for the sandwich. His powers of persuasion were too great and he knew the other would end up giving in to his begging.  
Rich pouted and slid the sandwich over to Jeremy, "You better treat her right or I'll make you cough her back up."  
"You just gendered a sandwich, he pointed out while taking a bite, eyes widening. "Woah, that's really fucking good, holy shit- I'm gonna go buy one actually," he glanced at Michael and removed himself from the other's embrace before standing to go buy one.

"She's my daughter! Until she tells me otherwise, which I doubt she will since you just ate her, she's my pride and joy. Kind of jealous that she gets to be inside you before I got the chance though," Rich's face dropped in realization of what he just said, "Oh my god I didn't- That was rude of me I'm sorry."  
Michael chuckled at Rich, that kid is so fuckin' corny and awkward. He moved his arm so Jere could get up and go get himself a panini. Those things tasted like garbage compared to sushi, but oh well, what could he do about his best friend's unrefined taste buds?  
Jeremy flushed at Rich's awkward attempt at- was that flirting? But he brushed it off with a grin so the other knew it was okay. He didn't want to make his new friend nervous. He came back a few minutes later with a panini in hand.  
Rich looked at the fresh panini and then looked at Jeremy with begging puppy eyes. He wasn't a master of persuasion like Jere, but he knew how to beg.  
He laughed at that and ruffled the other's fluffy hair before handing him the panini. "Don't eat it all," he warned.

Rich opened his mouth wide to tease Jeremy, but he ended up only eating a small portion of the sandwich's corner. "It just gets better every time I taste it, I swear." He slid the sandwich back towards Jere, his stomach growling in protest despite him having eaten almost an entire panini not even five minutes ago.  
He laughed a bit at Rich's reactions. Turning to Michael, he held out the sandwich. "Wanna try, Micah?" he offered with a smile at him.  
Michael sighed and rolled his eyes jokingly, "If I have to." he took a bite, "That's pretty good for cafeteria food, dude. I still think you'd like sushi more if you'd get over your dislike of raw fish. A little salmonella never hurt anybody!" he slurped his slushie to get the taste of panini out of his mouth and went back to basically voring his California roll.  
He laughed at that. "Shut up, I like sushi, it's just not my favorite! You know this," Jeremy pouted a bit at the teasing, stealing a sip of the other's drink easily before glancing back at Rich. "So you- you don't have other friends?"  
"Nah, I mean, I don't get bullied or nothin, I'm just ignored, I guess? It doesn't bother me much though."  
He nodded. "Us too, mostly. Some of the seniors bother us from time to time, and some of the people who know I'm- ya know, but anyway, you can hang with us." he glanced at Michael to see if it was okay.  
Michael looked uncomfortable at the idea of adding a metaphorical third player to the party, but Rich didn't seem like someone malicious, just someone that was lonely. Michael nodded, "Yeah it's chill."  
Rich was through the roof, his first two high school friends! "Really? Thank you! This is really exciting I haven't had friends since like, sixth grade, I promise I won't disappoint!" Rich looked like a boy scout earning his first badge, a little kid who'd just gotten a pony for Christmas or something.   
Jeremy noticed how uncomfortable the other looked and pulled him into a soft hug, whispering, "don't worry, you're still my best friend," low enough that Rich didn't hear before turning to him with a grin. "I'm glad we can be your friends, Rich, you deserve it!"  
Michael relaxed, tension dispersing. A loud bell interrupted his momentary peace.  
Rich jumped up, "Well there's the bell! I gotta get to math. I'll see you guys around!" The short boy was quickly lost in the sea of high-schoolers that were funneling out of the cafeteria.  
He waved energetically at the small kid before standing and stretching. "I've got science now, I'd better get to class as well now that I think about it! See ya after school, Micah?"

"Yeah, definitely dude! Apocalypse of The Damned and my new case of Crystal Pepsi?" Michael was already pulling out his iPod to hook up to his headphones as he got ready to leave.  
He nodded with a grin. "One of these days we're gonna have to have Rich come over too, but for now those times are just for us," he agreed.  
"Hey is Rich gonna-" Michael hesitated, making sure he was choosing his words correctly, "Is Rich gonna become a permanent fixture? He's kind of- and I know I'm the last person who should even be calling someone weird, but he seems off? Like, way too happy about making friends?" Michael bit his lip nervously, he was probably just coming off as jealous.  
He shrugged, understanding how the other feels. "You might be right. I dunno yet. But he seems really sweet so far, he helped me to not have a panic attack earlier today. At the very least we gotta give him a chance. He says he hasn't had a friend since sixth grade. Wouldn't you be excited to have real friends again?"  
"Yeah, I guess I would be. I guess I would be. I'll see you later dude!" Micah waved and walked off to band hall, leaving Jeremy in the cafeteria.  
Jeremy waved back before heading to class. Lunch had helped settle his thoughts, though it was chaotic. What an eventful day.


End file.
